She seems Perfect
by Shiv740
Summary: Mordecai finds someone he thinks is perfect. But is she really who she seems, or someone with a dark inner self I Don't Own Regular show. ITS my 1st story, review, DON'T HATE ! Rated T for later interactions With language and Blood May be switched to M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a quite day at the park. Rigby was inside playing video games when all of a sudden, Mordecai came running in through the door in quite a hurry.

Rigby- Dude, what's wrong, why are you running so fast.

Mordecai- I met this girl at the coffee shop Rigby, shes great, we have so much in common

Rigby- oh yeah, what's her name, is she hot!

Mordecai hit Rigby in the arm, which caused Rigby to yell.

Rigby- OWW, I was just joking Mordecai, chill out.

Mordecai- That wasn't funny at all Rigby, and I don't want to see you talking like that when she comes over tonight.

Rigby- Wait, what! Tonight, can I call up and see if Eileen wants to come over to, you know she's probably depressed about Margret leaving just as much as you were.

Mordecai- Is that the reason or is it because you like her?

Rigby- STOP TALKING! I don't like Eileen like that, I like her as a friend and a friend only.

Mordecai- Whatever dude, and yes she can come, we're Going to watch a movie, then go out to eat.

Rigby- wouldn't it make more sense to go out to eat first , then go to the movie?

Mordecai- Yeah, I guess your right, ok, she's coming at 7, so go get ready. And don't go off and eat something before we leave! You wont want to eat and it will look rude.

Rigby- I wont! I'm going to call Eileen and get ready. Ill even be ready by 6!

Mordecai- OK, you better not be late dude, I swear!

And Rigby went off to get ready while Mordecai watched Tv

Upstairs:

Rigby- Why does her name sound familiar, I have look in to this further.

END of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything was well, Rigby and mordecai were ready and waiting for the girls to arrive. And they did. Rigby was Dumfounded. Eileen was wearing the best clothes she had. And Megan ,who arrived last was in her best to.

Mordecai: Hey Megan, you look nice.

Megan: Thank you mordecai, you look nice to.

Mordecai: oh, yeah this is Rigby and Eileen.

Rigby: (starring contently) hey ( he said rather disturbingly)

Megan: uhh hey (she couldn't understand Rigby's cold tone of voice. )

EILEEN: Hello, nice to meet you ( in her very cheerful mood)

Mordecai: Well, you ready to head out?

Rigby: Before we go, can I talk to you for a minute Mordecai?

Mordecai: Yeah, sure.

_Mordecai and Rigby walk inside the house_

Rigby: Mordecai, I know I have seen her somewhere before but I just can't remember where

Mordecai: Dude, your just being a hole, this is the first time you've seen her.

Rigby: Whatever, I just feel like I know her, but whatever lets just go.

_And on that night they all had a lot of fun. Movie, food and tons of laughing and jokes._

_Finaly when they get home._

Mordecai: I had a great time tonight.

Megan: yeah me to, but why does your friend Rigby keep giving me weird looks. Did I say something or do something to upset him?

Mordecai: No, Rigby is just weird like that. I'm sorry about his behavior.

Megan: (laughing) It's fine, Hey, how would you like to come to a local carnival with me?

Mordecai: I'd love to, when is it?

Megan: at 7, Pick me up at 6 or 5:30. I wanna talk to you about something.

Mordecai: ok, good night Megan.

Megan: goodnight.

Mordecai: went inside to see Eileen walking out

Mordecai: Bye Eileen

Eileen: see ya

Rigby: hey Moredcai, do you want to play some video games before we go to bed?

Mordecai: No Rigby.

Rigby: Aww, come on dude.

Mordecai: I SAID NO!  
Rigby: Whats your problem? You don't have to yell.

Mordecai: Your Behavior tonight was shit Rigby, you made a complete ass of yourself and above all, embaressed me in front of Megan!

Rigby: I'm sorry, I did'nt mean to cause trouble.

Mordecai: You know what, Im sick of this. It was the same way when Margret was till here.

You never respected my feelings and still don't today, I'm tired of you Rigby.

Rigby: Feelings for Margret, it took you forever just to ask her out and by the time you did it was to late. Then when she left, all you did was feel sorry for yourself, and that is what is the worst part. The only person you could blame is yourself. And about Megan, the only reason I was like this is because something about that girl isn't right. And you need to wise up and realize it!

_That was the final straw ,Mordecai had put up with Rigby's immature behavior long enough._

_Without even thinking he punched Rigby right in the face. Rigby was totally shocked_

Mordecai: I have had enough of you Rigby. I put up with your behavior for to long. You did this with Margret but I am not going to sit here and let you do this to megan as well. Untill you grow up and realize the error of your ways, I don't ever want to see or hear you ever Again!

Rigby: But…

_Before He could Finish Mordecai went upstairs and slammed the door._

Rigby: There nothing I can do now, I guess I'll hop on the computer.

_Rigby went in and got on the computer, He decided he wanted to look up Megan up on the computer, and when he did, he saw something horrible. It was an article from the local newspaper from two years ago. IT read __**Local women found dead in apartment, suspect is believed to be a local resident named Megan F. Police are investigating but have not found anything yet. **__Then he read another one from 1 month ago __** Megan F found innocent, Prosecutor is in disbelief. So much evidence, many believe there may be some bribery.**_

Rigby: OH MY GOD! I have to tell Mordecai, but if I do, he may just hurt me. I guess it will have to wait until he's callmed down.

_He knew Mordecai would never let him in there room, but it was worth a shot._

Rigby: Mordecai, you can't keep me out of our room, its park property. Please at least let me in so I can sleep.

Mordecai: (opens door) Unfortanetly that's true, you sleep in here but you don't talk to me, Got it?

Rigby: yeah.

_And with that Rigby went to sleep, but that same thought kept coming back, That thought of what Megan truly was. _

_Rigby: _**Maybe it is Best to let Mordecai find out for himself.**

_END CHPTR 2 _

_Chapter2 is out of the way, chapter 3 may be longer depending on how much I feel like typing_

_Remember to Review. _


End file.
